superheroes_esfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guardianes de la Galaxia
Los Guardianes de la Galaxia son un equipo de superhéroes ficticios publicados por Marvel Comics en 1969. Los Guardianes originales de 1969 aparecieron por primera vez en la revista mensual Marvel Super-Heroes #18 (enero 1969), creados por Arnold Drake y dibujados por Gene Colan. El equipo moderno de 2008 fue creado por Dan Abnett y Andy Lanning y se componía de otros personajes creados por diferentes escritores y artistas; estos Guardianes aparecieron por primera vez en Guardians of the Galaxy (vol. 2) #1 (mayo de 2008). Una película de acción real basada en el cómic y titulada Guardians of the Galaxy, se estrenó en agosto de 2014. Fue dirigida por James Gunn, y protagonizada por Chris Pratt como Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana como Gamora, Dave Batista como Drax el Destructor, Vin Diesel como la voz de Groot, Lee Pace como Ronan el Acusador, Bradley Cooper como Rocket Raccoon, Michael Rooker como Yondu, Karen Gillan como Nébula, Djimon Hounsou como Korath, Benicio del Toro como el Coleccionista, John C. Reilly como Rhomann Dey y Glenn Close como Nova Prime. La filmación comenzó en junio de 2013 y fue estrenada el 1 de agosto de 2014. Su secuela está prevista para 2017 como parte de la Fase Tres del proyecto de adaptaciones fílmicas de Marvel Studios. Historia 1969 Los Guardianes de la Galaxia originales, era un equipo de superheroes galácticos que operaban en el lejano siglo XXXI, en una línea de tiempo alternativa del Universo Marvel denominada Tierra-691. Los miembros originales del equipo incluían a Mayor Vance Astro, un astronauta terrícola del siglo XX que pasó viajando mil años para poder llegar hasta Alfa Centauri en animación suspendida. Él es también homólogo el futuro del universo alternativo de Vance Astrovik, el héroe conocido como Justice. Otros miembros del equipo originales son: Martinex T'Naga, un alienígena con forma cristalina originario de Plutón; el Capitán Charlie-27, un soldado del planeta Júpiter, y Yondu, ser de piel azul "salvaje" del planeta Centauri-IV (el cuarto planeta que orbita la estrella Alfa Centauri B). Cada uno de ellos es al parecer el último de su especie y se ven obligados a unirse en un equipo contra las acciones de los Badoon, una raza alienígena que intenta conquistar el sistema solar de la Tierra. Durante el lapso de la guerra contra los Badoon, el equipo recluta a dos miembros más a Starhawk y Nikki (creados por el escritor Steve Gerber y el artista Sal Buscema) y viajan atrás en el tiempo, donde se encuentran con varios de los héroes de la Tierra del siglo XX, incluyendo al Capitán América y The Thing. Los Guardianes finalmente derrotaron a los Badoon, pero pronto se encuentran frente a un nuevo enemigo llamado Korvac, que era en realidad una creación de los Badoon. Luego de formar equipo con el Dios del Trueno Thor para derrotar Korvac en el siglo XXXI,4 los Guardianes pronto persiguieron a Korvac hasta la Tierra del siglo XX, donde junto a los Vengadores lucharían en una épica batalla final. Los Guardianes reaparecerían años más tarde y tendrían una serie de aventuras en su futuro,6 con otros aliados, finalmente, se unirían a los Guardianes, como el Inhumano Talon, Replica el Skrull, y la segunda versión de Yellowjacket, Rita DeMara. Queriendo expandir los Guardianes como un equipo organizado múltiple, Martinex finalmente dejaría al equipo para buscar nuevos miembros para una segunda unidad, apodado como los Guardianes Galácticos. 2008 A raíz de la Invasión Phalanx de los Kree, Star-Lord decide formar un equipo de héroes interestelares que sean proactivos en proteger la galaxia, en lugar de reaccionar a las crisis a medida que ocurren. Con este fin, él recluta a Adam Warlock, Drax el Destructor, Gamora, Phyla-Vell (la nueva Quasar), Rocket Raccoon, y Groot, con Mantis como personal de apoyo. Por recomendación de su aliado, Nova, el grupo establece una base de operaciones en la estación espacial Knowhere, la cual posee un sistema de teletransportación con un rango casi universal. Un inteligente perro telepático llamado Cosmo es el jefe de seguridad de Knowhere, y trabaja en estrecha colaboración con el nuevo equipo. Después de un enfrentamiento con la Iglesia Universal de la Verdad, el equipo conoce a un hombre semi-amnésico que es identificado como Vance Astro (Major Victory), un miembro de los Guardianes de la Galaxia originales. La declaración de Astro inspira el equipo a adoptar el nombre de los "Guardianes de la Galaxia", para sí mismos. Cuando el equipo se entera de que Star-Lord dirigió a Mantis para obligar telepáticamente a los héroes a unirse al equipo, ellos se disuelven. Rocket Raccoon decidió continuar la misión de Star-Lord y comenzó la búsqueda de los miembros desaparecidos. Él le pidió a Bug que se uniera al equipo, así como también hizo que Groot regresara a su tamaño completo, junto con la adición de Mantis y Major Victory como miembros de campo. Mientras tanto, Star-Lord fue desterrado a la Zona Negativa por Ronan el Acusador, debido a sus acciones durante el intento de conquista de los Phalanx hacia el Imperio Kree. Allí, él se encuentra en medio de la lucha de King Blastaar para entrar en la 42 y utilizar su portal para invadir la Tierra. Star-Lord se alía con Jack Flag para defender la prisión y contactar a los otros Guardianes. El nuevo equipo de Rocket tiene éxito en regresarlos de vuelta, y Flag se convierte en un Guardián. En otro lugar, Drax y Phyla comienzan a buscar a Cammi, pero en su búsqueda hablan con un vidente, quien les dice que una guerra se aproxima. Phyla fue capaz de despertar a Dragón Lunar de entre los muertos, pero perdió sus Bandas Quánticas en el proceso. La consecuencia para Phyla, es que ahora ella es la nueva avatar de la muerte. Ellos volvieron a Knowhere, sin continuar la búsqueda de Cammi. Conexión con los Guardianes "modernos" En la segunda misión del equipo original de 1969, el equipo que posteriormente se convirtió en la encarnación del Universo Marvel Clásico o de Tierra-616, los Guardianes descubrieron por primera vez a uno de sus integrantes que resultó desplazado en el tiempo, llamado Vance Astro, al estar congelado en un bloque de hielo flotando en el espacio. Este hecho es considerado como el debut y la "Gran victoria de los Guardianes de la Galaxia", y que ayudó a inspirar al equipo para tomar el nombre. En números #7 al #16 de la nueva serie, se reveló un gran "error" hasta el día de hoy, ha causado que el futuro alternativo pudiera ser o haber sido destruido por Starhawk, debido a que no estuvo constantemente tratando de evitar la realización de tales desplazamientos temporales, haciendo que el futuro (y el de los Guardianes) fuese alterado. Sólo Starhawk, del cual no fue modificado su historia con cada reinicio, sabía algo diferente que los otros miembros no, pero con cada cambio en el tiempo, provocaba que todavía pudiese terminar en un cataclismo. En el #17, el futuro los Guardianes, mostraban en la manera de como vivían en un universo en el que sólo una pequeña fracción del universo se mantendría sin ser destruido, y que había sido dominado por los Badoon. Una advertencia fue enviada hasta la actualidad, aunque a costa de que el universo fuese destruido. El moderno Vance Astro actual de los Guardianes reveló que ha sido la gran victoria de uno de estos futuros alterados, en lugar de la línea temporal original. Un segundo potencial Vance Astro aparecería en el #17. En el #18, una tercera versión del futuro de los Guardianes aparecería, esta vez comandado por Killraven luchando contra de los marcianos. 2014 Para la adaptación a la gran pantalla, los Guardianes tuvieron un total lavado de cara: Star-Lord es un saqueador y pirata espacial secuestrado por la banda de los Devastadores, un grupo de piratas espaciales dirigidos por Yondu Udonta, siendo un niño para inicialmente reunirse con su padre tras la muerte de su enferma madre, la cual se moría de cáncer en una cama del hospital. Yendo en contra del trato, Yondu se queda con el pequeño niño para hacerlo su aprendiz. Veintiséis años después, Quill, ahora un joven rebelde sin causa, escapa de Yondu y va al planeta Morag, para robar un orbe y ganar el dinero que planeaba cobrar este sólo para ser interceptado por Korath, un subordinado del fanático Kree, Ronan. Aunque Quill escapa con el orbe, Yondu descubre su robo y publica una recompensa por su captura, mientras que Ronan envía a la asesina Gamora tras el orbe. Cuando Quill intenta vender el orbe en el mundo natal del Cuerpo Nova, Xandar, Gamora lo embosca y lo roba. Una lucha sobreviene, atrayendo a un par de cazadores de recompensas: el mapache modificado genéticamente Rocket, y el humanoide similar a un árbol Groot quienes desean capturar a Quill para cobrar la recompensa por él. El Cuerpo Nova llega y detiene al grupo, encarcelándolos en el Kyln, una enorme prisión intergaláctica. Un recluso poderoso, Drax, intenta matar a Gamora debido a su asociación con Ronan, que mató a su familia. Quill lo disuade diciendo que Gamora puede traerle a Ronan a él. Gamora entonces revela que ha traicionado a Ronan, al no querer dejarle usar el poder del orbe para destruir planetas enteros como Xandar. Al enterarse de que Gamora tiene un comprador para el orbe, Rocket, Quill, Groot y Gamora trabajan juntos para escapar de Kyln. En otra parte, Ronan se reúne con el titán Thanos para hablar de la traición de su hija Gamora y la pérdida del orbe. Acompañados por Drax, el grupo de Quill escapa del Kyln en su nave —la Milano— y huyen a Knowhere, un puesto avanzado criminal remoto en el espacio construido en la cabeza gigante cercenada de un Celestial. Un Drax ebrio convoca a Ronan, mientras que el resto del grupo se reúnen con el contacto de Gamora, Taneleer Tivan. Tivan abre el orbe, revelando una Gema del Infinito, un objeto de poder inconmensurable que destruye todo excepto a los seres más poderosos o inmortales que la esgrimen. De repente, la asistente atormentada de Tivan agarra la piedra, provocando una explosión que la mata y destruye buena parte de la colección. Ronan llega junto a varios Saakarianos y derrota fácilmente a Drax, mientras que Gamora huye en una nave obrera en un intento por evitar que la gema termine en manos de Ronan. La hermana de Gamora Nébula destruye la nave de Gamora, dejándola flotando en el espacio, y las fuerzas de Ronan se van con la esfera. Quill contacta a Yondu antes de seguir Gamora al espacio, dándole su casco para sobrevivir; Yondu llega y recupera a la pareja. Rocket, Drax y Groot amenazan con atacar la nave de Yondu para rescatarlos, pero Quill negocia una tregua convenciendo a Yondu de que pueden recuperar el orbe. El grupo coincide en que enfrentar a Ronan significa una muerte segura, pero que deben impedir de utilice la Gema del Infinito para destruir la galaxia. En la nave de Ronan, el Dark Aster, Ronan incrusta la gema en su martillo de guerra, tomando su poder para sí mismo. Él se pone en contacto con Thanos, amenazando con matarlo después de la destrucción de Xandar; con odio hacia su padrastro, Nébula se alía con Ronan. En Xandar, el Dark Aster se enfrenta a la flota de Yondu, el Cuerpo Nova, y el grupo de Quill, que vulnera el Dark Aster. Ronan utiliza su poderoso martillo de guerra para destruir la flota del Cuerpo Nova. Drax mata a Korath, y Gamora derrota a Nebula (que eventualmente escapa) y desbloquea la cámara de seguridad de Ronan, pero el grupo se encuentra a sí mismos superados por su poder hasta que Rocket estrella la Milano a través del Dark Aster y en Ronan. El Dark Aster dañado se estrella en Xandar, con Groot sacrificándose para proteger al grupo. Ronan emerge de los restos de la nave y se prepara para destruir Xandar, pero Quill lo distrae, permitiéndole a Drax y a Rocket destruir el martillo de guerra de Ronan. Quill agarra la piedra liberada, y con Gamora, Drax y Rocket compartiendo su carga, la utilizan para destruir a Ronan. Momentos después, Quill engaña a Yondu para que tome un contenedor que supuestamente contenía la gema, luego les da la piedra real al Cuerpo Nova. Mientras los Devastadores dejan Xandar, Yondu comenta que resultó bien no entregar a Quill a su padre. El grupo de Quill, ahora conocido como los Guardianes de la Galaxia, tiene sus antecedentes criminales borrados, y Quill descubre que es sólo mitad humano, siendo su padre parte de una especie antigua y desconocida. Quill finalmente abre el último regalo que recibió de su madre; una cinta de cassette llena de sus canciones favoritas. Los Guardianes se van en la reconstruida Milano junto a una estaca de Groot el cual ya ha comenzado a crecer. Miembros Universo Principal de Marvel (Equipo Moderno) Him/Adam Warlock: fue creado por el Enclave, un grupo de científicos con el objetivo de crear el ser humano perfecto, la proyección del futuro evolutivo de la Humanidad. La criatura resultante, conocida como Él, comprendió de inmediato que sus creadores pretendían dar un uso maligno a sus habilidades y se rebeló contra ellos, hiriéndolos y dañando el complejo en el que estaba confinado. Cuando huía del planeta, el Vigilante le atrapó junto a unos asteroides que iba a investigar. Esto le llevó a encontrarse con Thor, llegando a intentar secuestrar a Lady Sif para que fuera su compañera. El enfrentamiento con Thor le dejó al borde de la muerte. Tras esto, Warlock se envolvió en un capullo regenerador para renacer más tarde. Posee un número de poderes y características sobrehumanas derivadas de su estructura genética artificial, como fuerza y resistencia aumentadas, así como la capacidad de su cuerpo de transformar energía cósmica con diferentes efectos y usos. Arthur Sampson/Drax el Destructor: Arthur era un humano cuya familia fue atacada y asesinada por el supervillano Thanos. Necesitando un campeón para luchar contra Thanos, el ser conocido como Kronos tomó el espíritu de Arthur y lo colocó en un nuevo y poderoso cuerpo, y entonces nació Drax el Destructor. Los poderes de Drax incluyen una gran fuerza y resistencia, vuelo, y la habilidad de proyectar rayos de energía desde sus manos. El personaje frecuentemente lucha contra Thanos, y en ocasiones también contra los superhéroes Capitán Marvel y Adam Warlock. Él también era un miembro del grupo conocido como la Guardia del Infinito. Mientras conducía a través del desierto con su esposa e hija, el auto de Arthur Douglas es atacado por una nave espacial pilotada por Thanos, quien piensa que los humanos lo han visto. Su hija, Heather, sobrevive al ataque y es adoptada por el padre de Thanos, Mentor, y criada en Titán. Ella más tarde se convierte en Dragón Lunar. Necesitando a un campeón para luchar contra Thanos, Mentor y el dios de Titán, Kronos, capturan el espíritu de Arthur y lo colocan en un nuevo y poderoso cuerpo. Él es rebautizado como "Drax el Destructor", y su único propósito es matar a Thanos. Junto a Iron Man, Drax lucha contra Thanos y los Hermanos de Sangre, pero Thanos escapa. Al tratar de evitar que Thanos consiguiera el Cubo Cósmico, los recuerdos de Drax son restaurados. Después de ver al Capitán Marvel derrotar a Thanos, Drax ataca al Capitán Marvel por robarle su propósito. Drax divaga por el espacio en sombría contemplación, en busca de un resucitado Thanos. En el momento en que se entera de que Thanos había logrado materializarse a sí mismo, Thanos una vez más había sido destruido en una batalla contra el Capitán Marvel, los Vengadores y Adam Warlock. Junto al Capitán Marvel, Drax lucha contra ISAAC, Stellarax, Lord Gaea, Elysius y Caos. Star-Lord recluta a Drax en los nuevos Guardianes de la Galaxia tiempo después. Los Guardianes se ven obligados a aliarse con un resucitado Thanos y viajan a una realidad alternativa conocida como el "Cancerverso". Al experimentar un ataque de locura, Drax ataca a Thanos y es asesinado. Drax aparece más tarde con los Guardianes en la Tierra, sin hacer referencia a su muerte. Los poderes de Drax inicialmente incluían fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanas, así como la habilidad de proyectar rayos de energía cósmica desde sus manos. Él también podía viajar a altas velocidades en el espacio sin aire, comida y agua. Drax también poseía la habilidad de sentir la presencia de Thanos a través de grandes distancias. Después de su resurrección, sus habilidades físicas se incrementaron considerablemente más allá de sus niveles originales, pero sufrió de una severa discapacidad mental en su nueva encarnación. En lugar de su habilidad de sentir a Thanos a través de grandes distancias, ahora él poseía la habilidad de detectar cuando los seres han estado en contacto reciente con Thanos, y una capacidad premonitoria para detectar cuando los seres se pondrán en contacto con Thanos en un futuro próximo. Durante un tiempo, Drax poseyó la Gema del Poder, la cual tenía la capacidad de dotarle facultades físicas sobrehumanas sin límite factible. Sin embargo, a causa de su muy reducido intelecto, él carecía la capacidad mental y la imaginación para utilizar la Gema en algo que no fuera solamente el fortalecimiento de su fuerza física. Mientras poseía la Gema, la fuerza de Drax podía ser comparada con la de las diferentes encarnaciones combinadas de Hulk, aunque carecía del poder de alimentar su rabia. Justo antes de la miniserie de 2006, "Annihilation", y continuando hasta el presente, Drax sufrió un cambio físico, el cual dio como resultado una menor forma física, ya que sus poderes físicos sobrehumanos fueron reducidos en gran medida a un nivel comparable a los de su forma original, además de perder su proyección de energía y el vuelo. Sin embargo, su intelecto volvió a su nivel original, y tomó el gusto de utilizar cuchillos en la batalla. Al menos temporalmente, él tuvo la capacidad de pasar a través del campo de fuerza de Thanos. En la película, Drax es de origen extraterrestre y busca venganza contra Ronan por matar a su mujer y su hija, además de que es completamente literal y no entiende las metáforas. Gamora: última de su especie, los Zen Whoberi, quienes fueron exterminados por los Badoon (en su línea temporal original, su especie fue exterminada por la Iglesia Universal de la Verdad). Thanos encontró a la niña y decidió utilizarla como un arma. Gamora fue criada y entrenada por Thanos para asesinar a Magus, un malvada versión alterna de Adam Warlock. Thanos mostró su poca humanidad en su infancia, pero Gamora fue muy leal al hombre que le prometió la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su familia. Gamora pronto dominó las artes marciales, ganándose el apodo de "la mujer más letal en toda la galaxia". Cuando ella era una adolescente, Thanos la llevó en un viaje. Gamora desobedeció las órdenes de Thanos, y debido a esto entró en conflicto con unos maleantes. Ella fue superada enormemente en número, y a pesar de sus habilidades fue derrotada y luego violada por uno de los agresores. Thanos la encontró medio muerta, y a su vez asesinó a todos los agresores y le devolvió la salud, mejorando cibernéticamente sus habilidades a niveles sobrehumanos. De adulta, Gamora fue enviada como una asesina contra la Iglesia Universal de la Verdad, siendo rápidamente temida por sus agentes, los Caballeros Negros. Ella se vengó por el genocidio de su raza, asesinando a todos los miembros de la Iglesia involucrados antes de que realmente ocurriera el acontecimiento. Gamora conoció y se unió a Adam Warlock, quien quería detener a su vieja versión. Ella incluso consiguió estar cerca de Magus, pero finalmente falló en asesinarlo. Junto con Warlock, Pip el Troll y Thanos, Gamora luchó para escapar de los Caballeros Negros de la Iglesia Universal de la Verdad y el Escuadrón de la Muerte de Magus. Más tarde fue asignada por Thanos para proteger a Adam Warlock, pero ella comenzó a sospechar de los planes de Thanos, para después ser atacada por Drax el Destructor. Finalmente, Magus fue derrotado, pero Thanos se reveló a sí mismo como una amenaza mucho mayor. Gamora ayudó al Capitán Mar-Vell, Drax, y a los Vengadores contra Thanos. Ella y Pip trataron de impedir que Thanos destruyera toda la vida en el universo. Gamora intentó matar a Thanos, pero él la hirió mortalmente, y destruyó la mente de Pip. Adam Warlock los encontró, y Gamora le advirtió a Adam de los planes de Thanos. A continuación, Warlock absorbió su alma dentro de la Gema del Alma. Cuando Adam Warlock también murió, su espíritu se reunió con el de sus amigos en el "Mundo de Almas", dentro de la Gema. Cuando Thanos logró obtener todas las Gemas del Infinito, formando el Guantelete del Infinito, Adam Warlock decidió que debía ser detenido. Warlock regresó a Gamora y a Pip el Troll al mundo real. Sus almas se apoderaron de los cuerpos de tres humanos, quienes habían muerto recientemente en un accidente automovilístico. Así, Gamora regresó al mundo corporal, tomando posesión del cuerpo de Bambi Long, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en un duplicado del cuerpo original de Gamora. Sin embargo, Gamora pronto fue borrada de la existencia por Thanos, cuando éste borró la mitad de la población en el universo. Cuando Nébula tomó posesión del Guantelete, Gamora regresó a la existencia. Warlock ahora poseía el Guantelete del Infinito, dándole una cercana omnipotencia. Gamora y Pip convencieron al Doctor Strange para ayudarlos a encontrar y detener a Warlock, quien se estaba volviendo loco con el poder. El Tribunal Viviente intervino, y Warlock dividió las Gemas del Infinito entre varios guardianes, conocidos como la Guardia del Infinito. Gamora recibió la Gema del Tiempo, pero fue incapaz de utilizarla conscientemente, aunque si le dio sueños premonitorios esparódicos y visiones. Gamora tenía un interés amoroso en Warlock, pero Adam nunca le respondió. En una discusión sobre el miembro de la Guardia del Infinito, Maxam, Gamora abandonó al equipo y a la Gema del Tiempo. Ella volvió a trabajar como mercenaria, hasta que Adam Warlock una vez más la encontró. Ellos continuaron a viajar juntos y finalmente Adam correspondió a su amor. Adam y Gamora permanecieron en otra dimensión para criar al ser cósmico conocido como Atleza. Gamora aparece más tarde en las páginas de Ronan, después de dejar la compañía de Adam Warlock y establecerse en el mundo Godthab Omega como la líder de un grupo de mujeres guerreras, conocidas como las Gracias, donde su mente ha sido alterada por Glorian. Ella tiene la intención de restablecer su reputación como la mujer más mortal en el universo, y ahora maneja una poderosa espada conocida como Godslayer. En un momento, ella es vista recostada en un "trono" hecho de cadáveres. Gamora se une a la Frente Unida, utilizando sus habilidades para lanzar rápidos contra-ataques contra la Ola de Aniquilación. Ella se involucra en una relación sexual con el líder de la Frente Unida, Nova. Gamora recibió tratamientos de Thanos que aumentaron su velocidad, fuerza, agilidad y resistencia para igualar sus habilidades a las de Adam Warlock (mejor dicho, para asesinar a Magus, su versión malvada del futuro). Thanos también la ayudó a convertirse en una formidable combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, entrenada en las artes marciales de diferentes planetas, en el uso de las armas conocidas en la Vía Láctea, y en las técnicas de sigilo. Ella también es una gimnasta y asesina experta, y poseía anteriormente un enlace telepático con Thanos. Ella utiliza una amplia variedad de armamento, sobre todo unas dagas cuyas propiedades desconocidas son capaces de matar a seres incluso de tal poder divinos como Thanos y Magus. En las páginas de Infinity Watch, se reveló que Gamora había sido mejorada cibernéticamente para tener fuerza, velocidad y capacidad de curación sobrehumanas. La fuerza y velocidad de Gamora fueron mejoradas aún más por Adam Warlock cuando regresaron del "Mundo de Almas". Gamora es una de las artistas marciales más calificadas del Universo Marvel. Ella es capaz de derrotar a oponentes que poseen fuerza y durabilidad sobrehumanas y superiores a las suyas, además de que también ha derrotado a un pelotón militar que contenía docenas de hombres entrenados en el combate, en pocos minutos. Gamora ha aprendido a paralizar o matar a oponentes con ataques dirigidos en los puntos vitales hacia ciertos grupos de neuronas. Aunques es experta en el uso de la mayoría de las armas convencionales, ella prefiere el uso de cuchillos y espadas. Cuando Gamora era parte de la Guardia del Infinito, ella poseyó la Gema del Tiempo. La Gema estaba vinculada mentalmente a ella, dándole el poder de controlar el tiempo. Ella dijo que no sabía cómo emplear sus poderes, y prefirió no utilizarla. Mientras poseía la Gema del Tiempo, Gamora fue propensa a sueños premonitorios y visiones, aunque no tenía ningún control consciente sobre ellos. En la película, los orígenes de Gamora son similiares a los del comic. Phyla-Vell/Martyr/Quasar: Años atrás Elysius, la mujer creada por ingeniería genética amada del Capitán Marvel, comenzaría a ser invadida por una insoportable soledad. Decidiéndose a tomar cartas en el asunto, obtendría de ISAAC el ADN de Mar-Vell y usando la avanzada tecnología de Titán se inseminaría con él para poder concebir un hijo de ambos. El crecimiento de Genis, pues así había sido bautizado, sería acelerado artificialmente hasta la adolescencia para protegerlo de sus posibles enemigos y Mentor le implantaría recuerdos falsos de su niñez. Cuando Elysius halló la muerte a manos del villano Sifón, originario de la Zona Negativa, Genis asumiría la identidad y la heroica misión de su fallecido padre como propia, siendo manipulado por un par de entidades cósmicas, Entropía y Epifanía, con la intención de que las ayudara a recrear el universo. El proceso derivaría a la larga en una serie de sutiles alteraciones en la línea temporal que se integraron en nuestra realidad y así, sin que Genis fuera consciente de ello inicialmente, su madre volvería a contarse entre los vivos como si hubiera resucitado al poco de morir o como si nunca hubiera muerto. Elysius repetiría una vez más el proceso gracias al cual había alumbrado a su primer hijo, dando a luz una hermana para Genis que sería bautizada como Phyla implantandole también sus propios recuerdos. Sin embargo, debido a la aparición de la consciencia cósmica de Genis durante esta crisis de realidades, los recuerdos de este solo habían resultado alterados a nivel subconsciente, así que a un cierto nivel seguía creyendo que su madre estaba muerta y que el era su único vástago. Tiempo después Genis comenzaría a perder la cordura a consecuencia de este nuevo poder, provocando el caos por todo el universo. La perdida de sus capacidades mentales le hacía incapaz de controlar sus poderes y fue necesaria la intervención de Eros y Phyla para que recuperara el control. Así Elysius, Phyla y Starfox lo perseguirían hasta llegar a Titán para enfrentarse a él. Cuando se vio frente a frente con el trío, Genis comenzó a cuestionar su percepción de la realidad al verse enfrentado a una hermana que no recordaba, que incluso sentía que nunca había existido. Durante la batalla, abriría un portal a otra dimensión llamada el Espacio Enésimo y los empujo a él. Tras escapar de la misma, gracias a Phyla, consiguieron finalmente que Genis recuperara el juicio, volviendo todos juntos a Titán. Phyla seguía convencida de que debía ostentar el nombre del Capitán Marvel y, mientras mantenía una discusión con Genis sobre este particular, se encontraría sufriendo un ataque de la Marlo Jones de un futuro alternativo, esposa del amigo de Genis. Su hermano investigaría la línea temporal de la que había procedido el ataque, confiando a Phyla la protección de la Marlo Chandler Jones de nuestra línea temporal pues había tenido que protegerla de un intento de secuestro orquestado por Magus, aliado de la Marlo alternativa y Ely-Vell (hijo de Genis en ese futuro alternativo). Para poder proteger mejor a Marlo, Phyla viajaría con ella a Titán, exponiendo a la compañera de esta, Dragón Lunar, al ataque de Magus. Cuando Genis volvió del futuro, su hermana no pudo evitar caer en la cuenta de que se hallaba sensiblemente agitado, ignorante de la decisión que había tomado de acabar con su hijo aún no concebido con la intención de prevenir la catástrofe que este llegaría a provocar. Phyla posee fuerza sobrehumana, tiene amplios conocimientos de combate y puede canalizar energía de diversas maneras, siendo capaz de volar y generar rayos de energía semi-tangible. Puede absorber cualquier tipo de energía y usarla para sus propios fines. Además posee una resistencia y fuerza sobrehumana lo que la convierte en una excelente combatiente. Por último, puede obtener conocimiento a través del tiempo y el espacio gracias a su consciencia cósmica, cuyo uso altera su piel que adopta la apariencia de la negrura del espacio. Cambió el nombre a Martyr en Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2, #12 (Mayo 2009) Rocket Raccoon: ace siglos, un grupo de humanoides se instaló en un planeta situado en el lejano cuadrante de Keystone, donde construyeron un complejo para tratar las enfermedades mentales. El complejo fue terminado, pero sus creadores decidieron no utilizarlo y abandonar el cuadrante rodeándolo tras un impenetrable campo de fuerza, dejando tras de sí a los pacientes, así como a todos los robots de mantenimiento y encargados de vigilar y cuidar el lugar, así como los animales destinados a la experimentación. Cuando una estrella cercana se convirtió en nova, bañando de radiación las instalaciones, los robots adquirieron conciencia, y pronto rechazaron su condición de meros siervos de los humanoides (o Loonies como ellos los llamaban), cuyos actos consideraban ilógicos. Mediante ingeniería genética, los robots dotaron de inteligencia y sentimientos a los animales que los humanoides habían abandonado, para que cuidaran de los pacientes, y tras esto los instalaron en la parte mas alejada del planeta, donde crearon fábricas e instalaciones industriales con varios cometidos, uno de los cuales era la construcción de una enorme nave sentiente conocida como Ship. Al planeta, medio industrializado y medio lleno de vegetación, se le bautizó como Halfworld. Durante años, los animales continuaron cuidando de los humanos, y los robots les proveyeron de armas, equipos y partes de "toys". Los Toys jugaban un papel importante en la sociedad de Halfworld, ya que servían de entretenimiento para los Loonies, y sin ellos, los Loonies caían en un estado de melancolía, de modo que los animales continuaban con su fabricación. Por otra parte, libros de psiquiatría dejados atrás por los psiquiatras (bautizados por la leyenda como "Shrinks")se convirtieron en objetos de culto, aunque eran indescifrables para los Loonies, estos los llamaron la Biblia de Gideon. Rocket se une posteriormente a los nuevos Guardianes de la Galaxia a las órdenes de su amigo Star-Lord. Es él quien sugiere adoptar ese nombre luego de haber oído mencionarlo a Mayor Victory. Posteriormente, cuando el equipo estuvo a punto de separase por la desaparición de Peter Quill (quien fue enviado a la Zona Negativa por Ronan el Acusador), Rocket mantiene al equipo unido tomando el liderazgo hasta rescatar a Peter. Este intento de rescate también consistió en tratar de salvar a la Tierra de una invasión alienígena. Es Rocket quien lleva como miembro a Groot, volviéndose muy amigos. Cuando los Guardianes intentan detener el creciente conflicto entre los Kree y los Shi’ar (la "Guerra de Reyes"), Rocket decide conducir al equipo que hará contacto con el bando Shi’ar. Sin embargo, no son capaces de teletransportarse a la nave insignia del emperador Vulcan y son rescatados por los Starjammers y su viejo amigo Ch'od. Posteriormente logran reinstaurar a la legítima reina de los Shi’ar en el trono, pero una vez que parten es asesinada, para horror de Rocket. Después del desbande de los Guardianes, Rocket Raccoon toma un trabajo normal en Timely Inc. Él y Groot se reunieron y fueron engañados para volver al Halfworld: allí, él descubre que sus memorias del lugar en realidad eran medias verdades y que deliberadamente creó memorias falsas. En realidad, Jakes y Blackjack O'Hare trabajaron con Rocket dando seguridad al asilo de criminales locos de Halfworld; el Doctor Dyvyne había sido jefe de Psicología, y tanto los animales antropomorfos como los payasos autómatas habían sido deliberadamente creados para trabajar en el asilo, y su apariencia calmaba a los internos. La crisis que Rocket recordaba por partes había sido causada por el villano psíquico Star Thief, que usaba sus poderes para volver a los internos unos contra otros. Rocket convirtió a los custodios en una “llave biológica” que mantenía encerrado a Star-Thief, y alteró su mente a propósito dejando Halfworld para evitar que pudiera abrirse nuevamente – pero fue engañado para retornar por Thief, cuya mente escapó hacia el asilo mismo luego de morir su cuerpo huésped. Rocket posee los atributos normales de un mapache de la Tierra, incluyendo agudos sentidos del tacto, olfato, vista y oído. Es un experto piloto de naves espaciales, además de excelente tirador, que demuestra con dos pistolas láser que carga al cinturón. Gusta del armamento pesado. Cuando Star-Lord no está disponible, es capaz de dirigir a los Guardianes de la Galaxia gracias a sus brillantes dotes de liderazgo y táctica militar. En la película se hace saber que Rocket ha sido sujeto de pruebas y se fugó junto a Groot. Peter Quill/Star-Lord: Peter nace durante un inusual fenómeno astronómico cuando muchos de los planetas se alinean. Al no ver ninguna semejanza, el hombre que creía que era el padre de Quill acusa a su esposa Meredith de infidelidad e intenta matar al niño, pero muere de un ataque al corazón. Quill es criado por su madre soltera, hasta que ella muere a manos de un extraterrestre cuando él tenía once años. Quill es situado en un orfanato, pero escapa y, finalmente, se convierte en un aprendiz de astronauta de la NASA. Una entidad extraterrestre llamada el Maestro del Sol finalmente visita la estación espacial donde se encuentran Quill y los otros astronautas, y ofrece el manto de Star-Lord (un policía interplanetario) a un digno candidato. Quill se ofrece, pero es rechazado en favor de un colega que una vez trató mal. Quill se indigna, y la NASA le ordena regresar a la Tierra y renunciar por su conducta. En cambio, él roba una nave exploradora, regresa a la estación espacial, y toma el lugar de su colega. Quill se convierte en Star-Lord, con el Maestro del Sol creado una ilusión en la que el personaje es capaz de encontrar y matar a los extraterrestres que asesinaron a su madre, con el fin de liberarlo de su pasado. Equipado con una nave sensible llamada "Ship", Quill inicia su papel como Star-Lord. Años más tarde, Star-Lord se involucra en la detención de un grupo de traficantes de esclavos que están destruyendo mundos. Sus esfuerzos lo llevan a descubrir una conspiración para al emperador del Imperio Spartoi con su tío, el Príncipe Gareth. Con el fin de frustrar la toma de posesión, Star-Lord viaja al mundo imperial Sparta, donde encuentra y mata al extraterrestre que asesinó a su madre. A continuación, Star-Lord conoce al Emperador Jason, quien revela que es el padre de Peter. Jason le explica que él se había estrellado en la Tierra décadas antes, y fue rescatado por Meredith Quill. Durante el año que pasó reparando su nave, Jason y Meredith se enamoraron. Cuando el llegó el momento de partir, Jason, por la seguridad de Meredith, colocó un control mental en sus memorias sobre él, causando que ella recordara su año juntos como un sueño. Este origen fue posteriormente reiniciado, y se eliminó el fenómeno astronómico y su padrastro asesino. En su lugar, J´son de Spartax - un extraterrestre con apariencia humana - se estrella en la Tierra y entabla una relación con Meredith. Él la deja un poco más tarde, con su arma y embarazada de su hijo. Diez años después, Meredith es asesinada por miembros de la raza extraterrestre conocida como los Badoon. Peter mata a ambos asesinos con una escopeta, y a continuación encuentra el arma extraterrestre en el armario de su madre. Al darse cuenta de que la nave extraterrestre está a punto de atacar, Peter sale de la casa antes de que ésta es destruida. Convencidos de que han matado a su objetivo, la nave se va. Después de ser encontrado por las autoridades, quienes creen que la casa Quill fue destruida por una explosión por fuga de gas, Peter es llevado a un hospital, donde le enfermera le trae lo único que sobrevivió a la explosión, su "juguete espacial". El personaje se encuentra con el ex-Heraldo de Galactus, el Caído, y casi muere derrotando a la entidad (la nave de Star-Lord, "Ship", es destruida durante el conflicto). El par es posteriormente encarcelado en la prisión intergaláctica de Kyln. Star-Lord es liberado por el héroe Nova durante la "Guerra de Aniquilación" y ayuda en la lucha contra el villano Annihilus.5 Posteriormente, Quill actúa como asesor militar del general Kree, Ronan el Acusador. Cuando el planeta natal Kree, Hala, es conquistado por los Phalanx, Star-Lord lidera a una banda de rebeldes contra los invasores hasta que la guerra termina.6 En un esfuerzo por evitar otra guerra interestelar, Star-Lord forma una nueva versión de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Son "proactivos" e intentan ponerle fin a las amenazas galácticas emergentes. Durante la guerra con el Cancerverso, Star-Lord supuestamente sacrifica su vida para detener a Thanos.8 A pesar de esto, él reaparece más tarde con una nueva alineación de los Guardianes en la Tierra para ayudar a los Vengadores contra el regreso de Thanos.9 Después de esto, Star-Lord y su nuevo equipo de Guardianes se involucran en un conflicto con los Badoon. Star-Lord es un maestro estratega y mediador de conflictos que es un experto en el combate a corta distancia, varias armas humanas y extraterrestres, técnicas de combate, y tiene un amplio conocimiento en diferentes costumbres, sociedades y culturas alienígenas, así como diversos conocimientos sobre extractos cósmicos, tales como el Olvido. Como Star-Lord, Peter Quill lleva un uniforme que le otorga fuerza y durabilidad aumentadas, además de la habilidad de viajar a través del espacio. El personaje también utiliza un "Arma Elemental", una pistola especial capaz de proyectar uno de los cuatro elementos (aire, tierra, fuego y agua). Star-Lord también comparte una conexión psíquica con su nave espacial sensible, "Ship". En la película, Peter Quill es un hombre joven aficionado a la música antigua y objetos de los 70, además de tener un preculiar arquetipo a lo Han Solo y una actitud más despreocupada. Además, nadie le conoce como Star-Lord y una broma recurrente es que él se presente y los demás no reconozcan el apodo. Además, su nave es llamada Milano (en honor a su amor de infancia, Alyssa Milano) no es una navie sintiente inteligente. Groot: una monstruosa planta extraterrestre que, inicialmente, llegó a la Tierra en busca de humanos para estudiarlos y experimentar. Sin embargo, fue aparentemente destruido por las termitas utilizadas por Leslie Evans. Xemnu hizo un duplicado de Groot, que utilizó para atacar a Hulk. Sin embargo, Hulk lo destruyó. A través de medios desconocidos, fue capturado más tarde por S.H.I.E.L.D., y asignado a su Unidad de Contención Paranormal, apodada como los Comandos Aulladores. Groot jugó un papel en Annihilation: Conquest, momento en el que podría ser el último de su especie. Groot aparentemente murió para darle a su equipo más tiempo para escapar de la batalla. Sin embargo, sobrevivió como una pequeña rama. Con el tiempo, él regeneró su cuerpo a partir de la rama, creciendo a su tamaño original, y participó en el asalto a la Punta de Babel. Cuando el plan original de colocar explosivos en la Punta falló, Groot se vio obligado a germinar dentro de la Punta, creciendo a un tamaño colosal y llenando una gran parte del edificio. Mantis fue capaz de volver a mezclar su savia de una manera para que fuera extremadamente inflamable, y una vez más Groot sacrificó su vida por sus amigos, incendiándose él mismo, con el fuego resultante destruyendo la Punta de Babel. Sin embargo, una astilla de Groot fue guardado por Rocket Raccoon, y fue capaz de regenerarse nuevamente. Más tarde se unió a los nuevos Guardianes de la Galaxia (o como Groot lo llamaría, «Groot y sus Ramas»), y comenzó a crecer bajo el cuidado de Mantis. Entre sus poderes se encuentran la succión de madera como comida, es resistente al fuego, puede controlar los árboles y tiene un nivel intelectual de genio aunque sólo pueda decir "Yo soy Groot". En la película su origen es desconocido, pero tiende a actuar inocente y despreocupadamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Rocket hace de traductor a veces de lo que quiere decir cuando repite siempre su presentación. Mantis: hija de el soldado Gustav Brandt y la vietnamita Lua Nguyen. Al salir de la iglesia, apareció el hermano de Lua, que no aprobaba el matrimonio y mandó a sus hombres que asaltaran la casa y mataran a sus ocupantes. Pero el padre logró huir y se perdió por la selva, ya que le habían dejado ciego. Llegó de milagro a un monasterio fundado y dirigido por krees. Allí enseñaron a Mantis a luchar al estilo kree pacifista, siendo la luchadora más avanzada del templo. Tras acabar su formación, volvió a Saigón, donde encontraría a el Espadachín, que se había vuelto alcohólico al ver como ha desaprovechado su vida. Mantis lo cuida y le reforma, convenciéndole de que vaya a Nueva York e ingrese en los Vengadores. Al llegar, tuvieron serias dudas, pero le acogen junto a Mantis, ya que probó su destreza al derrotar a Thor. Junto a los Vengadores luchó contra varias amenazas, como Thanos, el Zodíaco y se involucraría en el crossover Vengadores vs. Defensores, luchando contra el Dr. Extraño junto a Pantera Negra, para acabar luchando contra Dormammu y Loki. Iniciaría un amorío con la Visión, haciendo peligrar su relación con el Espadachín y provocando los celos de Wanda. Después aparecería Kang, que la secuestraría junto a las demás mujeres y los Vengadores para que Kang se casara con la Madonna Celestial. Pero Kang no secuestró al Espadachín, diciendo que no era ninguna amenaza. El Espadachín, junto a Ojo de Halcón y Ranma Tut liberaron a los Vengadores y Kang desaparecería junto a Ranma Tut por luchar contra él cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo una misma persona en el mismo tiempo, pero dejaría serias dudas sobre el origen de Mantis y la Madonna Celestial. Tras la batalla, el Espadachín moriría por detener con su cuerpo un disparo de Kang dirigido a Mantis Enterrarían al Espadachín en el patio del templo donde se crio Mantis. Tras esto, serían secuestrados por Kang y enviados al Limbo para luchar contra la Legión de los No-muertos. Tras vencer en la lid, Inmortalus les recompensa con premios: a la Visión la deja ver su nacimiento, ya que tiene el cuerpo de la Antorcha Humana Original y a los demás les deja ver el pasado de Mantis, yendo más allá y viendo la historia de los kree. Tras la interesante historia sobre los kree y el descubrimiento de una raza vegetal, los Cotati, ven que la Madonna Celestial tenía que casarse con un Cotati en la tierra, tomando como espíritu el alma del Espadachín. Mantis se casaría con él y desaparecería de la Tierra. Mantis es una experta en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en las artes marciales krees. Posee empatia y la capacidad de sanarse así misma. Vance Astro/Major Victory: nacido Vance Astrovik en Saugerties (Nueva York) el único hijo del carnicero Arnold Astrovik y su esposa Norma. Al entrar en la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos a la edad de 18 años, Astrovik (quien cambió su nombre al de Astro cuando tuvo 21 años) se convirtió en el hombre más joven en ser aceptado en el programa de entrenamiento de astronautas varios años más tarde. En 1988, Astro se ofreció como voluntario para la primera misión tripulada interestelar jamás llevada a cabo por los Estados Unidos, el Proyecto: Starjump. Su nave, Odiseo I, no estaba equipada para ser más rápida que la velocidad de la luz, por lo que el viaje al vecindario interestelar más cercano a la Tierra, un planeta en el sistema Alfa Centauri, tomaría cerca de 10 siglos. Para protegerlo contra el envejecimiento, Astro estaba cubierto con un traje, el cual estaba hecho de una aleación de cobre para preservar la piel (la cual fue actualizada con adamantium en la serie de los Guardianes de la Galaxia), y su sangre fue transfundida con una especie de líquido conservante. Astro fue lanzado al espacio desde el aeropuerto de Houston en el otoño de 1988. En su camino a Alfa Centauri, la nave automáticamente lo despertó de su animación suspendida para que él llevara a cabo los ajustes de rutina de los cursos. Durante los períodos en los que estaba despierto, a veces durante un año de duración, Astro finalmente se volvió loco por la soledad en varias ocasiones, regresando a la normalidad sólo después de que la nave lo pusiera de forma automática en animación suspendida otra vez. Durante sus largos períodos de constantes actividades en estado de sueño, los poderes psiónicos latentes de Astro surgieron. En el momento en que llegó a Centauro IV casi un millar de años más tarde, él tenía un control total sobre sus habilidades psicóquinéticas. Al llegar, Astro se enteró que la Tierra había llegado a Centauri IV hace unos doscientos años, habiendo desarrollado una impulsión más rápida que la luz desde el momento en que se fue. A pesar de que la Tierra fue incapaz de interceptar su vuelo, el pueblo Centauro le brindó la bienvenida de un héroe. Perturbado por su reputación, Astro estaba decidido a llevar a cabo la misión de clasificar la vida de las plantas que se le asignaron un milenio atrás, a pesar de que ahora sería superfluo. Mientras trabajaba en un estudio geofísico, él encontró a Yondu, uno de los humanoides nativos del planeta, quien lo atacó, pero él lo detuvo. Él mantuvo su secreto, ya que era ilegal para esta especie el ataque a un colono. Cuando los Badoon lanzaron un ataque contra Centauro IV, aniquilando a la colonia humana y metódicamente erradicando a los indígenas, Astro y Yondu trataron de escapar en la nave de Astro. Ellos fueron alcanzados y transportados a la Tierra, donde el Líder Badoon utilizó un dispositivo para mirar a través de la mente de Astro y ver su origen. Ahí escaparon en el año 3007 dC y se unieron a otros dos sobrevivientes de la masacre Badoon, el último joviano Charlie-27 y el último plutoniano Martinex para formar a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, con él mismo como líder. Después de liberar a la Tierra, los Guardianes se establecieron en un curso al azar por toda la galaxia, con la esperanza de preservar la libertad en todas partes, y luchar contra la conquista Badoon del sistema solar de la Tierra. Más tarde se reveló que Starhawk manipuló los acontecimientos para unirlos. En los Guardianes actuales, Vance es descubierto encerrado en el hielo de los asteroides Hydronis por el líder de los nuevos Guardianes de la Galaxia, Star-Lord. Astro confirma su identidad a la banda de alienígenas y posteriormente conversa con Mantis en la base de operaciones de los Guardianes, Knowhere. Mantis confirma que Astro ha sido desplazado temporalmente. Los Guardianes son entonces atacados por los Cardenales de la Iglesia Universal de la Verdad. Vance más tarde se une a esta encarnación de los Guardianes de la Galaxia y ayuda a rescatar a Peter Quill de Blastaar. Más tarde se une al equipo de Rocket Raccoon en misión para detener la Guerra de Reyes. Después de que Adam Warlock pierde el control y se convierte en Magus, Vance es asesinado cuando su escudo es lanzado hacia él por Magus, abriendo su traje y haciéndolo envejecer rápidamente. Sin embargo, él es visto vivo después, pero en animación suspendida y como un preso de Magus, junto con Mantis, Phyla-Vell, Cosmo y Gamora. Él más tarde es liberado junto con los otros Guardianes a excepción de Phyla-Vell (aparentemente asesinada por el revivido Thanos), reencontrándose con la otra mitad del equipo. Después de que Thanos es discapacitado por Star-Lord, Major Victory y todos los otros Guardianes se reúnen en Knowhere. También se revela, durante un consejo de los Guardianes de Todas las Galaxia, que el Major Victory actual es una persona desplazada de tiempo de una dimensión alterna no identificada. Durante este consejo, otros tres Major Victory aparecen: uno idéntico al actual con el uniforme original, otro con el traje simbiótico de 1994 a 1995, y finalmente otro con el traje pre-simbiótico y con el uniforme temático del Capitán América. Vance es un mutante que posee la habilidad psiónica de la psicokinesis, la capacidad de afectar la materia con su mente. Por alguna razón, los poderes psiónicos de Vance sólo pueden manifestarse como "rayos psiónicos", centrando rayos psicokinéticos de fuerza explosiva de conmoción, los cuales pueden interrumpir las sinapsis en la mente de cualquier ser vivo que lo ataque. Bug: era un insectoide que vivía en el planeta Kaliklak. Allí creció bajo la tutela del Maestro Ladrón, quien le enseñó los artes del oficio y llegó a convertirse en el líder de su propia banda de ladrones. En ella también se encontraba Jasmine, su pareja sentimental. Con la llegada de los Fuerzas de Karza y la instauración de una colonia, su padre Wartstaff, que también era su rival, lo traicionó y entregó al Gobernador de Kaliklak, quien lo encerró en una mazmorra {MICRO 13~ 14}. Pero su habilidad como ladrón le permitió robar una llave de la celda mientras lo encerraban en ella, con la llave logró salir y, tras derrotar a varios Soldados Perro del Gobernador, huyó de Kaliklak a bordo de una nave. Mientras volaba pasó cerca de un Crucero Acroyear, que decidió asaltar. Entrando de forma furtiva descubrió que la nave estaba dirigida por Shaitan, quien llevaba a su hermano el Rey Acroyear hacia Mundo Trono. Bicho liberó a Acroyear y juntos pusieron en fuga a Shaitan apoderándose de la nave. Bicho y Acroyear volvieron a ser capturados y fueron trasladados hasta Mundo-Hogar, donde Karza decidió enviarlos a la Arena para que lucharan como gladiadores. Un Sacerdote de las Sombras entregó sus armas a los dos rebeldes para que pudieran defenderse con ellas en la Arena y tanto Acroyear como Bicho demostraron ser imbatibles derrotando a contrincantes como Maccabee, un repto, un terrafante o un mielodroide. La oportunidad de huir de la Arena de la Muerte llegó cuando Karza capturó al Comandante Arcturus Rann. Con la ayuda de rebeldes que les proporcionaron armas de forma clandestina, Bicho, Acroyear, Arcturus, la Princesa Mari y su androide Microtrón escaparon del circo de gladiadores a bordo de la Endeavor, la nave de Arcturus que tenía preparada para la huida su fiel Biotrón. Así fue como nacieron los Micronautas, que tuvieron que escapar hasta la Tierra. Finalmente los Micronautas regresaron al Microverso para hacer frente al temible Barón Karza, que había lanzado un ataque contra Spartak, el planeta natal de Acroyear. Durante la lucha en el espacio, Bicho se lanzó contra un temible Escuadrón Phobos en compañía del pequeño Microtrón. Una de las unidades alcanzó a Bicho, que pareció morir en la explosión. Bug es un experto ladrón capaz de pegarse a las paredes y es extremadamente agil. Tiene una vista extremadamente aguda y cuando porta su casco dispone de vista periférica aumentada. Gracias a sus antenas puede comunicarse con cualquier otro ser que disponga de ellas además de proporcionarle una especie de premonición contra los peligros. Jack Flag: Jack Harrison y su hermano Drake eran miembros del equipo de red computacional del Capitán América y crearon un grupo de patrulla ciudadana en su vecindario en Sandhaven, Arizona. Drake fue atacado por un par de criminales y durante el ataque quedó paralítico, siéndole imposible usar sus piernas. Tras el ataque, Jack y Drake descubrieron que la Sociedad Serpiente, un grupo de archienemigos del Capitán, se habían infiltrado en su red e intentaron contactar a las autoridades locales, pero la Sociedad se calló. Descontento con la encerrona, Jack empezó a entrenar en las artes marciales y a ganar músculo para que pudiera pelear contra la Sociedad él mismo. Tomó el traje que pensó haría al Capitán América sentirse orgulloso y empezó a combatir al crimen bajo el alias de Jack Flag. Durante la Guerra Civil Marvel, Flag ayudaba a una chica a escapar de un grupo de pandilleros y al mismo tiempo es acusado por los nuevos Thunderbolts de violar el Acta de Regristo Superhumano. Es capaz de subyugar a casi todos los miembros de los Thunderbolts, pero es apuñalado en la espina dorsal de su espalda por Bullseye mientras huía, dejándolo paralítico mientras Bullseye afirmaba que Flag nunca volvería a andar. Es tomado bajo custodia y apaleado por un furioso Swordsman. Flag liberó a los prisioneros de la Zona Negativa contra el ejército de Blaastar pese al hecho de que usara una silla de ruedas. Tras escapar con los Guardianes, la espina de Jack es curada en dos minutos por el personal médico de la Estación Sapiencial y opta por quedarse en la estación en vez de volver a la tierra (donde sería considerado un fugitivo). Se une después a los Guardianes como parte del Equipo Kree durante los eventos del crossover de la Guerra de Reyes, y sigue siendo un miembro activo en el Imperativo Thanos. Cosmo the Spacedog: Se especula que Cosmo fue uno de los perros enviados en una cápsula espacial durante los primeros años del programa espacial de la Unión Soviética, pero que se perdió contacto con ella. Como adquirió poderes psiónicos, inteligencia avanzada y la capacidad de hablar se desconoce así como llegó hasta Sapiencial, el último lugar de la creación situado en la cabeza decapitada de uno de los Celestial en el borde mismo del Universo. En un momento dado, Cosmo se convirtió en jefe de segurdiad de Sapiencial usando sus poderes para mantener el orden entre las distintas delegaciones que visitaban Sapiencial para el estudio del Universo desde la única plataforma segura en el lugar. Tras una existencia más o menos tranquila (todo lo tranquila que se puede estar en una cabeza gigante al borde del Universo en un lugar con cientos de razas diferentes), la existencia en Sapiencial se vio bruscamente alterada cuando llegaron los Luminales, los héroes mas poderosos de Xarth, portando a su enemigo mas peligroso, Abismo, al que habían logrado atrapar y encerrar en una prisión. En vista que Abismo había sido capaz de escapar de todas las prisiones en que le habían encerrado, los Luminales marcharon a Sapiencial con la idea de arrojar a su enemigo al fin del Universo. Poco a poco, los temores de los Luminales se cumplieron y Abismo logró abrir una pequeña brecha en su encierro lo suficiente para tomar el control de las mentes de algunos de los habitantes de Sapiencial provocando sus muertes. Cosmo detectó extrañas energías saliendo del sector destinado a alojar a los Luminales y se dirigió a investigar, solo para encararse con el líder de los Luminales, Cynosure, que le prohibió el acceso y echó de malas maneras, sin la autoridad necesaria para imponer su voluntad, Cosmo hubo de retirarse. Cuando Abismo extendió su control por todo Sapiencial, convirtiendo a sus víctimas en algo conocido como "marionetas de carne" el terror se generalizó y Cosmo tomó la decisión de ordenar un cierre total del lugar, los habitantes del lugar dirigieron a una dimensión de bolsillo, que Cosmo portaba en el collar, mientras el jefe de seguridad intentaba averiguar que sucedía, los Luminales por su parte también se quedaron atrás intentando detener a Abismo. Cuando poco después los Guardianes de la Galaxia se trasladaron, a instancia de Nova, a Sapiencial, Cosmo les permitió usar las instalaciones como su base y les dio acceso a la maquinaria teleportadora del lugar. En un momento dado, también dio refugio a un grupo de Skrulls con tendencias pacifistas, ya que en el Imperio había subido al trono una nueva Reina, Veranke, que pregonaba la guerra santa y la conquista de la Tierra convirtiendo a los pacifistas Skrulls en enemigos jurados. Cosmo intentaba ayudar siempre que podía a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, pero cuando estos regresaron de una de sus misiones portando a un habitante de otra dimensión, Vance Astro, las complicaciones comenzaron a multiplicarse. La presencia del nuevo miembro de los Guardianes provocó la aparición de otro miembro de su misma dimensión, Halcón Estelar, que pensaba (erróneamente) que Vance iba a provocar con su mera presencia una ruptura del tejido mismo de la realidad. Decidido a matarlo sembró el caos en Sapiencial llegando a provocar la desactivación temporal de los aparatos de teletransporte lo que casi les cuesta la vida a los Guardianes durante una de sus misiones al no poder regresar. Posee habilidades psiónicas y telekinéticas, se desconoce la amplitud exacta de estas habilidades aunque sus habilidades psiónicas le han permitido leer mentes y entre otras cosas, “escuchar” las conversaciones entre Nova y la Mundomente. Sus habilidades telekinéticas le permiten por ejemplo, dar empujones telekineticos capaces de arrojar a todos los presentes en una habitación, puede también crear escudos telekineticos altamente resistentes durante largo tiempo. Hizo un cameo en la película de los Guardianes como parte de la colección del Coleccionista Taneleer Tivan. Heather Douglas/Moondragon: cuando Heather era pequeña iba de viaje en un coche con sus padres y se cruzó con una nave de Thanos que estaba cerca en una misión de reconocimiento a la Tierra. Para evitar que ningún humano pudiese ver su nave y revelar su existencia, los tripulantes decidieron atacar al vehiculo en el que se encontraban Heather y su familia. Al concluir el ataque, la nave bajó y se aseguró de que estuvieran muertos. Pero Mentor, que seguía de cerca las actividades de Thanos, registró de nuevo el coche y vio que la pequeña seguía con vida. En lugar de ejecutarla, Mentor se la llevó al asentamiento de los Eternos de Titán y, allí, Heather fue depositada en el Monasterio Shao-Lom para ser instruida en las diversas artes y disciplinas de la ascética orden de monjes del satélite de Saturno (estas artes y disciplinas tenían su origen en las enseñanza de los Sacerdotes de Pama, una secta pacifista de la raza alienígena Kree). Los Shao-Lom le enseñaron a tener un absoluto control de cuerpo y mente, así como un dominio total de su potencial psíquico latente. De esta manera se convirtió en una hábil atleta, artista marcial y genetista. A pesar de que Heather no pertenecía a la raza de los Eternos de Titán, progreso mucho más que ellos en las artes relacionadas con la mente y el cuerpo de la orden. En Titán, Heather creció como una sacerdotisa de la mente, llegando a ser la psíquica más poderosa de la colonia. Pero, en lugar de regresar a la Tierra, decidió quedarse en la luna de Saturno, cosa que le impidió ser la Madonna. Durante este periodo, Heather traspasó los límites de los ejercicios mentales de sus maestros, sintiendo la presencia maléfica de un ser espiritual y entró en contacto con él. Esta presencia resultó ser el Dragón de la Luna, una entidad cósmica que decía existir antes de la creación de los planetas en el Cosmos y haber destruido civilizaciones enteras. El Dragón permanecía en Titán antes de la llegada de Mentor al satélite y proclamaba ser responsable de la aniquilación de los Eternos de Urano. Así mismo se vanagloriaba de ser el causante de la corrupción de Thanos. Aunque intentó apoderarse de su mente y corromperla, con la ayuda de las barreras psíquicas que protegían Titan consiguió expulsarlo de su mente. La derrota de esta entidad la llenó de orgullo y aparentemente aumentó sus poderes psiónicos. Creció en arrogancia y desprecio, apartándose de los monjes. Cuando sus estudios finalizaron, Heather abandonó la orden y se autoproclamó Dragón Lunar en honor a su victoria. Esta decisión sorprendió a los sacerdotes. Heather se refirió a Mentor y al resto de las gentes de Titán como esos "ignorantes e idiotas" y, segura de su propia superioridad, partió para convertirse en la salvadora del Universo, aunque para ello debiera subyugar las voluntades de otros seres vivos para ver cumplidos sus propios deseos. Sin embargo, la influencia de la entidad psíquica continuó en su mente a nivel subconsciente y sus fines se convertirían en los de ella. Thanos finalmente se hizo lo suficientemente poderoso para desafiar las reglas de su progenitor, lanzando un ataque sobre Titán que destruyo buena parte de su civilización, incluyendo el Monasterio Shao-Lom. Cuando Thanos lanzó su ataque contra Titán, Dragón Lunar viajó hasta la Tierra en su propio navío espacial y comenzó a probar a varios seres superhumanos para saber si podrían ser útiles en la lucha contra Thanos.Además realizó experimentos genéticos sobre 3 seres humanos, valiéndose de la tecnología de Titán, para convertirlos en Angar el Aullador, Ramrod y el Mesías Oscuro. Fue durante esta época cuando se relacionó durante un tiempo con los Vengadores a los que se unió junto con la Bestia tras la derrota del Titán Loco. Heather posee vastos poderes psiónicos que aprendió a desarrollar bajo la supervisión de los monjes de Titán. Gracias a ellos puede leer las mentes, comunicarse telepáticamente a través de largas distancias y cierta vez consiguió influenciar las mentes de un planeta entero. Además puede proyectar rayos de fuerza psiónica pura, manipular objetos telequinéticamente, levitar y volar merced a su fuerza mental. Cuando se encontraba en posesión de la Gema de la Mente, los poderes de Douglas fueron potenciados hasta niveles cósmicos, parejos a los de varias entidades abstractas. Angela: Ha cazado demonios desde antes que Malebolgia naciera, sin embargo su edad es relativa, ya que el Elysium existe en todo tiempo simultáneamente. Fue creada por medio de un procedimiento muy similar al que posteriormente usaría Madre para crear a la Legión, pero a una escala menor, ya que para su nacimiento se tomó en el momento de su muerte las almas de una mujer cromagnon al proteger a su recién nacido, una anciana hebrea asesinada en el Antiguo Egipto por intentar que rescatar a su hijo de una pirámide en construcción, una niña afroamericana acribillada por el Ku Klux Klan, una madre judía enviada a Auschwitz y una anciana londinense enferma de cáncer terminal abandonada por su familia a finales de la década de 1990. El hecho de ser almas de mujeres que sufrieron durante toda su vida y enfrentaron sus desgracias con valentía, creó la materia prima ideal para el que sería uno de los ángeles más poderosos y fieros en toda la creación, quien aprendió todo lo que sabe de Katherina’, una de los mejores instructores de cazadoras. Es una de las guerreras celestiales más feroces y efectivas que existen y es por ello que se le ha otorgado la licencia para cazar demonios y sirvientes infernales. Porta una lanza llena del fuego de Dios, la cual incluso puede dañar a Lucifer. Por siglos ha recorrido el universo con el único propósito de destruir todo indicio del Infierno que encuentre, por ello, algunos de sus superiores la catalogan como una bella muchacha con la sutileza de un tanque. Un día se encontró un joven Hellspawn en entrenamiento en la Tierra. Su nombre es Al Simmons y su conducta junto a sus habilidades la sorprendieron a tal punto que por primera vez en la eternidad debió retirarse de un combate, ya que Spawn no sólo casi la mató en un corto combate, sino también sobrevivió a tocar su lanza. Este incidente hizo desaparecer su lanza y reescribió la realidad de forma que borró toda evidencia de la autorización de Ángela para ir a la Tierra; esto fue aprovechado por sus detractores quienes la acusaron de traición, alegando que había ido a la Tierra para vender su lanza a Malebolgia, por lo que Ángela fue enjuiciada. Ante esto, Kuan-Yin y Anahita, sus mejores amigas, pidieron al propio Spawn que fuera al Cielo y testificara en su favor. Esto llevó al engendro algunas peripecias y casi destruir su capa mientras Angela por su parte, tras limpiar su nombre, al abandonar las filas del Cielo y convertirse en un agente libre junto a Kuan-Yin y Anahita. A pesar de la naturaleza opuesta de ambos, mientras huían del juicio del Cielo surgieron sentimientos de por medio que le trajeron conflictos, ya que jamás ninguno ha querido reconocer nada sobre el otro, sin embargo mientras pernoctaban en las ruinas del castillo de Leviathán (Miniserie Ángela), se dio a entender que algo sucedió esa noche entre ambos; posteriormente, Spawn bromea diciendo que había engañado a su viuda con ella. Es el único personaje que hace dudar a Spawn sobre su amor por Wanda, ya que la atracción entre ambos es muy especial. Además, Angela no demuestra la repulsión por su aspecto que hace huir a Wanda, aunque Al prefiere que no lo vea sin su máscara. Tras el primer enfrentamiento entre Spawn y Mammon, Ángela encuentra su lanza en el museo de Cogliostro y durante la batalla contra Urizen, asiste a Spawn protegiendo a la Tierra y enfrentándose a legiones de serafines que intentan invadir el mundo, pero a pesar de la diferencia de número, demostró ser siempre quien llevó la ventaja en el combate. Originalmente un ángel del universo de Spawn de Image comics, Angela falleció durante la pelea entre Spawn y Malebolgia, protegiendo al primero de morir a costa de su vida, como último favor, le pide que no se deje manipular por nadie nuevamente. Al morir en batalla, se ganó un lugar de honor en el Elysium, el plano del Cielo más cercano a Dios, por lo que Spawn entregó el cadáver a los ángeles, quienes la recibieron con honores. En realidad, fue transportada al universo 616 de Marvel como resultado del daño que se le ha hecho al multiverso, y pasa a formar parte de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Es inmortal, posee superfuerza y es capaz de volar, todo unido a su gran entrenamiento como guerrera experimentada en el Cielo. Flash Thompson/Agente Veneno: el cabo Eugene "Flash" Thompson es un personaje de apoyo de la serie Spider-Man de Marvel Comics. Flash es un jugador estrella de fútbol americano de la preparatoria y es compañero de clase de Peter Parker (en secreto el superhéroe Spider-Man) que despiadadamente acosa a Peter. Por otro lado, Flash es un fan aférrimo de Spider-Man, una ironía en la que Parker tiene algo de satisfacción. Después de la graduación, Flash se une al Ejército de Estados Unidos y es perseguido por sus experiencias de combate, llevándole al alcoholismo. Más tarde, Flash y Peter se hacen mejores amigos. Tras los sucesos de "One More Day", Flash voluntariamente deja su lugar de instructor de educación física para unirse al ejército y luchar en la Guerra de Irak fuera del afán patriótico, inspirado en la vida abnegada de su ídolo de toda la vida, Spider-Man. Todavía está en una amistad cercana con Peter, como se lo ve, acostado en su catre de hospital, con una tarjeta de saludo de su mejor amigo, y un iPod cargado por el mismo Peter de "Christmas in Fallujah". El pelotón de Flash es emboscado, y este sufre varias heridas de bala en ambas piernas, pero continúa en un intento de salvar a su oficial superior del peligro. Voluntariamente se pone en peligro, razonando que Spider-Man había cometido muchas veces los mismos sacrificios por todos los demás, y se alegra de haber tenido la oportunidad de imitarlo. Sus acciones dañan aún más sus piernas. Esto resulta en la necesidad de que éstas sean amputadas por debajo de las rodillas. El sacrificio de Flash le basta para ganar una recomendación para la Medalla de Honor.2 Regresa a Nueva York, sólo para sorprender a Peter con la pérdida de sus piernas. Él revela a Peter que Spider-Man fue su inspiración en Irak. Harry alquila un apartamento sólo para Flash, con el fin de ayudarlo a seguir adelante. Más tarde compite en un evento deportivo de parapléjicos en el YMCA local, logrando llegar en primer lugar. Flash después acepta una oferta para unirse a la oficina de asuntos de veteranos del alcalde Jameson. Él asiste a la boda de la Tía May de Parker. Cuando el Camaleón (disfrazado de Peter) se encuentra con Flash en la posterior rueda de prensa, cruelmente se burla de él, llamándolo "patético Flash". Flash es visto pasar por sus etapas de dolor en el pasado, incluso al extremo de utilizar procedimientos experimentales peligrosos para recuperar sus piernas, pero llega a un acuerdo con su condición, gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, su familia y su nueva entrenadora de rehabilitación Sha Shan. Es elegido como el nuevo portador del manto de Venom y se une a los Vengadores Secretos como Agente Veneno. Como un Vengador, Flash detiene a la Mosca Humana, pero la Mosca Humana escapa a través de un transporte de prisioneros a La Balsa cuando el Duende ataca el transporte tratando de matar a la Mosca Humana por robar dinero de Kingpin. Flash intenta asesinar al Amo del Crimen por amenazar a su familia, pero Eddie Brock le ataca cuando está a punto de disparar. Esto hace que el Amo del Crimen mande a sus nuevos Seis Salvajes a atacar a Flash y Betty. Al tratar de proteger a Betty de Jack O'Lantern él le revela a ella su identidad. El general Ross recluta más tarde a Veneno para ser parte de su nuevo equipo de los Thunderbolts, y es reubicado a Philadelphia tras pelear con los U-Foes de allí al intentar capturar a un asesino en serie infectado con algún tipo de tecnología alienígena que estos intentaban vender. Siguiendo la conclusión de Superior Spider-Man y regresando Peter Parker como Spider-Man, este descubre que su amigo Flash es Veneno y se enfada porque los Vengadores no se lo dijeron. Los Vengadores confiesan que esto es porque Flash era un buen soldado y el secreto de identidades en los Vengadores está protegido por la ley. Buscando mantener conexión con los Guardinaes de la Galaxia, los Vengadores enviaron a Flash a este equipo como su nuevo enlace. Equipo Original Vance Astro/Major Vance Astro/Major Victory Charlie-27 Martinex T'Naga Yondu Udonta Stakar Ogord/Starhawk Nicholette Gold/Nikki Aleta Ogord Pyreus Kril/Firelord Replica Talon Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket Guardianes Galácticos Martinex T'Naga Pyreus Krill/Firelord Simon Williams/Hollywood/Wonder Man Mainframe/Visión Giraud/Fuerza Fénix Replica Wileaydus Autolycus/Spirit of Vengeance Otros Medios · Los Guardianes de la Galaxia son mencionados por Dark Surfer en el episodio "When Strikes de Surfer" de de la serie de dibujos The Super Hero Squad Show. · Los Guardianes de la Galaxia aparecen en el episodio de la serie animada Los Vengadores: Los Héroes más poderosos del planeta, capítulo: "Michael Korvac". En ésta adaptación, el equipo consiste en Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Quasar y Adam Warlock. · Los Guardianes de la Galaxia aparecen en el episodio de la serie animada Ultimate Spider-Man segunda temporada, episodio 17: "Guardians of the Galaxy". El equipo consiste de Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Groot y Drax el Destructor, los mentores de Nova. Aparecen en la tercera temporada, episodio 13: "El Regreso de los Guardianes de la Galaxia". · También aparecen en el episodio 22 de Avengers Assemble "Guardianes y Caballeros del Espacio" y en el episodio 23 de Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H "Un Mundo Maravilloso". Fuentes http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardianes_de_la_Galaxia_(Marvel_Comics) http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardianes_de_la_Galaxia_%28pel%C3%ADcula%29 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Miembros_de_Guardianes_de_la_Galaxia http://www.enciclopediamarvel.com/eum http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Flag